Dragonlord
by LordRaydec
Summary: In this story Kagome finds out she is part of an anceint race of beings called dragonlords which have the ability to turn into dragons...Need i say more
1. decendent

Chapter 1 DESCENDANT  
  
I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Thousands of years ago an ancient race of beings called Dragonlords once ruled the ancient Japan. These Dragonlords started dying off when the most powerful human, a priestess started making demons and Dragonlords alike harmless. Not all Dragonlords were evil, in fact some Dragonlords fought alongside the priestess. The priestess fought a battle in a cave in which a lot of smaller demons fused together to form larger demons. One of the larger demons got the priestess into its mouth. With the priestesses last amount of energy she reached into the demons soul and tried to purify it, in doing so she thrust her own soul out of her body creating the Sheikon Jewel. The Dragonlords that fought alongside her entrusted the jewel to a nearby village of exterminators. The Dragonlords descendants are rare, but there is some blood left in people. The Dragonlords were half demon half human yet they were more powerful than any full demon. The dragon lords where an actual race of half-breeds. The Dragonlords had a unique ability to transform in to dragons. No Dragonlord descendants have been seen in thousands of years but that doesn't mean they don't still exist.  
  
"Pathetic humans my skin is as hard as a rock, do you really think you can penetrate it"  
  
"Obviously you don't know who I am" stated a voice  
  
"Sniff, sniff, you're a half-breed, that's what you are a pathetic half- breed" replied a deep voice  
  
"You think a half-breed like you can kill me." Said the deep voice  
  
The creature looks at the half-breed, The half-breed then smirks "ha, ha, of course I can"  
  
"Insolent fool you shall DIE" The deep voiced creature lunges at the half- breed  
  
"TESIAGA" yelled the familiar half-breed  
  
As the deep voiced creature flies at the half-breed the sword Tetsaiga spits the deep voiced creature in two.  
  
"Good job, that dragon won't be terrorizing any villages any time soon" said a very familiar voice  
  
"Inuyasha why don't you ever wait for us when you go into battle" Yelled a panting voice  
  
"I told you I didn't need any help from you Miroku" said Inuyasha stubbornly  
  
"Inuyasha be nice" Yelled Kagome  
  
"Why should I, it's not my fault he's slow" stated Inuyasha  
  
"SIT BOY" screamed Kagome  
  
Inuyasha slams face first into the ground head over heels.  
  
"Why did ya do that?" said Inuyasha angrily  
  
"You don't have to be such a jerk" stated Kagome  
  
"I'm heading back to the village." stated Kagome stomping away  
  
As Kagome was stomping away she passed by Songo  
  
"Hi Kagome, what's wrong" inquired Songo  
  
"Nothing at al..." Kagome was just about to finish when she collapsed.  
  
Kagome found herself falling into an internal darkness  
  
"wha...where am I??" asked Kagome  
  
While listening to her voice echo throughout the darkness she hears a voice  
  
"You are a chose"  
  
"A what??" asked Kagome  
  
"A Dragonlord" stated an echoing voice in her head "One of the Ancients"  
  
"What is a Dragonlord, and who are you." Kagome asked  
  
"A Dragonlord is an ancient being who is half dragon and half human" stated the voice  
  
"A half-breed" Kagome interrupted  
  
"yes a half-breed but a very powerful race, able to turn into dragons" said the voice  
  
"So I'm a..... a.... a demon??" said Kagome slightly confused  
  
"Yes, you ar" Kagome interrupted "but who are you"  
  
"I am your Draconic half" stated the Draconic "You can call me Rathar"  
  
"Kagome... Kagome... Kagome wake up.."  
  
"wha... what happened" Kagome asked  
  
"Ye just fainted" said Keada 


	2. awakening

Chapter 2 (AWAKENING)  
  
"Were am I??" Kagome said drowsily  
  
Keada raised one eyebrow "where do ye think ye are child"  
  
Kagome staggered to her feet "Oh, jeez how have I been out??"  
  
Keada walked over to support Kagome "ye child have been out for jist about 3 days"  
  
Kagome shoves Keada away with surprise "WHAT 3 DAYS"  
  
"What's wrong child" said Keada once again going to support Kagome  
  
"WHATS WRONG!! WHATS WRONG" screamed Kagome "My SAT is today"  
  
Helping Kagome support herself on the door frame Keada asks "what is the SAT ye keep talking about child"  
  
"You wouldn't understand" stated Kagome  
  
"Anyway I need to get back to my own time"  
  
Kagome dashed from the village staggering side to side as she entered Inuyasha Forest, while trying to reach the Bone Eaters well she tripped over a tree root protruding from the ground.  
  
"(Oww, I think I sprained my ankle)" Kagome thought to herself  
  
"Ah yes you're a yummy looking morsel" stated a hoarse voice  
  
"(Oh , No)" Kagome thought to herself as she looked up  
  
As Kagome looked up she saw a huge lizard demon standing in front of her  
  
"(Inuyasha won't make it in time)" thought Kagome  
  
"TRANSFORM" came a voice out of nowhere  
  
"Who... who's there??" stuttered Kagome  
  
"No, one here but me girl" stated the lizard demon  
  
"I am in your head" said the voice again  
  
"Rathar is that you??" asked Kagome  
  
"Yes, Now transform before it's to late" said Rathar  
  
"HOW" Kagome screamed through out her head  
  
"Just will it" said Rathar confidently  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and started mumbling "change" over and over again  
  
"Saying your last words girl, thanks for saving me the time of asking" said the lizard demon  
  
The lizard demon lunged at Kagome hands open and locked for a kill  
  
"CHANGE!!!" Kagome's eyes burst open flaring with white hot rage  
  
The lizard demon halted his attack in surprise to Kagome comment  
  
Kagome's cloths started ripping into pieces as she stated to change, her skin started to turn into scales, when suddenly her back ripped open displaying a pair of beautiful hazel wings The lizard demon started to back away slowly "What...What's going on"  
  
Kagome had transformed into a giant ocean blue dragon  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, but instead 3 fireballs came out of her mouth  
  
One of the fireballs hit the lizard demon square in the face  
  
The lizard demon fell over dead, the next fireball hit the lizard demon's body completely incinerating it, the last fireball hit a tree catching it on fire.  
  
Just then Inuyasha came bursting out of the trees  
  
Inuyasha spotted Kagome's ripped up cloths on the ground in front of the dragon  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see the dragon staring at him "YOU *******" then Inuyasha lunged at the dragon holding Tetsaiga in hand. 


	3. truth

Chapter 3 (truth)  
  
I know I had some mess ups in my last two chapters so please forgive me for that but I except all reviews of criticism they help me correct my future chapters and stories.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see the dragon staring at him "YOU *******" then Inuyasha lunged at the dragon holding Tetsaiga in hand.  
  
Kagome turned in surprise to try to dodge Inuyasha's attack. Kagome's tail struck Inuyasha in the side of the head as she turned.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha flying away. "Oh no what did I do"  
  
A couple yards away Miroku is running through the forest to see what is the problem when Inuyasha goes flying overhead.  
  
"I told Inuyasha to wait for me" Miroku said under his breath  
  
Miroku dashed into the clearing were the dragon was  
  
Kagome spotted Miroku "Maybe Miroku will know its me"  
  
"What did you do with Kagome" yelled Miroku  
  
Kagome dared not answer for fear of shoot fireballs at Miroku  
  
Just then Shipo came out of the trees  
  
"Noooo, Kagome where are you" screamed Shipo in fright of loosing Kagome  
  
"That's odd I still smell Kagome" stated Shipo confused and bewildered  
  
Miroku ran up pulling off his glove that concealed his wind tunnel  
  
"oh no I wont be able to escape, but I don't want to hurt Miroku" Kagome though  
  
"WAIT, Miroku, STOP" Shipo screamed  
  
Miroku concealed his wind tunnel before it started  
  
Miroku turned in confused anger "SHIPO, why did you stop me"  
  
Shipo leaped towards the dragon and landed in front of the dragon "Don't you see, the dragon didn't eat Kagome, the dragon is Kagome"  
  
Miroku fell back onto his but "WHAT, you've got to be kidding me"  
  
Just then the dragon sighed with a great relief "so you really are Kagome" asked Miroku  
  
The dragon shook her head yes  
  
Just then the dragon started to shrink  
  
"Wha... what's going on" thought Kagome  
  
Miroku stared dumbfounded as The dragon reverted to Kagome, Miroku just stared as Kagome stood there naked not even realizing it  
  
"Kagome your naked" stated Shipo  
  
Kagome looks up to see Miroku get smacked on the back of the head by Songo's boomerang "Pervert don't you know how to look the other way when something like this happens"  
  
Songo walks up to Kagome and takes out her bag and pores out the items in the bag. "Here Kagome use this" Songo takes the cloth that held the items and raps it around Kagome  
  
"Lets get you back to the hut" Song stated looking at Miroku with disgust  
  
As they pass by Miroku on the ground Kagome kicks him "PERVERT"  
  
***Three hours later***  
  
"So your part of an ancient race called Dragonlords??" Songo inquired quite not believing it  
  
Kagome not quite believing it herself said "yes, and when Rathar spoke to me the first time I thought it was just a dream until.... well the incident in the forest"  
  
Inuyasha stomps into the room "WHATS GOING ON HERE, I JUST GOT UP ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FOREST"  
  
Kagome got up and hugged Inuyasha "oh I'm so glad your alright I thought I hurt you"  
  
Inuyasha surprised by Kagome said "what do you mean you hurt me"  
  
Kagome realizing she hadn't told Inuyasha about the incident said "oh I was the dragon"  
  
Inuyasha yelled "YOU WERE WHAT???"  
  
"Inuyasha leave Kagome alone right now she need some rest" said Miroku and Songo at the same time  
  
"OK but she better explain this to me tomorrow and Inuyasha walked outside  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up and decide to go back home "hey Songo, Miroku, Shipo were is Inuyasha"  
  
"He's not back yet" said Songo still in a sleepy daze  
  
"Well I'm going back to my own time tell him I'll talk to him when I get back" said Kagome reassuring herself Inuyasha would understand even though she new deep down he wouldn't  
  
Kagome left Keada's Village "Oh I hope Inuyasha doesn't get mad because of this"  
  
Kagome was at Bone Eaters Well when she realized someone was behind her she turned around and swung her fist and hit Inuyasha in the face "oops sorry Inuyasha thought your were someone else"  
  
Inuyasha stood up mad "Who else could I have been"  
  
Kagome thought about that thinking "I don't know maybe I did know it was him"  
  
"Anyway I want you to explain yourself" said Inuyasha ticked  
  
Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha and started to walk towards the well "I don't need to explain myself right now"  
  
Inuyasha chased after Kagome "Yes, you d...."  
  
Before he could finish Kagome ordered "SIT BOY" and jumped down the well  
  
Well that's the end of chapter three I hope you liked  
  
In the next chapter Kagome finds out more about dragon lord from her grandpa and Rathar 


	4. history of the dragonlords

Chapter 4 (History of the Dragonlords)  
  
Wow look I've made it to the fourth chapter, well anyway the name kind of speaks for itself but what happens is Kagome finds out more about the past of the Dragonlords and what her next quest will be.  
  
Kagome hoisted herself out of the well "I hope Inuyasha has time to cool off" Kagome looked at her watch the time said 12 noon  
  
As Kagome entered the house her grandpa was sitting at the table "oh, hi Kagome what are you doing back??"  
  
Kagome stares at her grandpas smiling face "what do you think"  
  
"Not sure that's why I asked, oh by the way your teacher called about the SAT" "(oh no I forgot about that)" thought Kagome hysterically  
  
"By that look on your face it seems you forgot, don't worry I covered for you, your not to go back to school till next week" stated Kagome's grandpa  
  
Kagome looked at her grandpa her eyes curling down in anger" what did you say I have this time"  
  
Kagome's grandpa put his hand behind his head and laughed "I told them you had foot and mouth disease"  
  
Kagome slightly irritated said "My god grandpa couldn't you tell them I had a cold or something"  
  
Just then Sota came running down the stairs "sis"  
  
Kagome looked at her brother Sota puzzled "Why are you home Sota??"  
  
Sota looked back up at Kagome "Grandpa called me in sick with the flu, he said I needed a day off from school"  
  
Kagome glared at her grandpa "So you give he a believable disease"  
  
Kagome's grand was just about to say something when Kagome stomped up the stairs "I'm going up stairs to take a bath and nap"  
  
Kagome woke up around 8:pm "oh no, I slept in a little to much, I wonder if moms home yet"  
  
Kagome went down stairs to see her grandpa on the phone "(probably telling one of my friends that I'm sick)"  
  
When Kagome reached the phone her grandpa was saying bye I love you dear "(that must have been mom), Hey grandpa was that mom??"  
  
Grandpa jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice "oh, yes it was, ever since she got that job over at the art store she hasn't been getting home early"  
  
Kagome thought about the Dragonlords and decided to ask her grandpa about them "Grandpa, do you know anything about Dragonlords"  
  
Kagome's Grandpa turned an looked at Kagome "How did you hear about the dragon lords?"  
  
Kagome a little surprised her grandpa knew what a Dragonlord was "oh it's a long story"  
  
Kagome's Grandpas hand went through his hair "well let me tell you what I know"  
  
Kagome and her grandpa wondered over to the couch and sat down "Kagome what I am about to tell you, is something very few people know"  
  
And so Kagome's Grandpa started telling his story  
  
"Dragonlords originated when a full dragon demon, One of the most powerful demons ever to exist, thought that no demon or human should be treated differently. So he took his soul and separated it into thousands of pieces and spread the throughout a chosen few people, to make them half human half demon they were bestowed with his strengths and weaknesses. These humans were bestowed with the power to transform into dragons. Many of these selected few people were corrupted by the power and turned against humans and demons alike, putting themselves into a class of their own. The other selected few people either joined the humans to protect them or became outcast by humans and joined the demons. But the Dragonlords started dieing off due to a priestess. That is all I know Kagome but please be careful when you tell people for they could lock you up."  
  
Kagome looked at her grandpa surprised that at that last comment "I don't understand that last part grandpa"  
  
Later that night Kagome woke up to a voice in her head "Kagome there is something you need to know, I chose you when you were just a small child"  
  
Kagome sat up kind of slowly "what do you mean"  
  
Rather stated clearly this time "I chose you as my carrier when you were a child I make you a Dragonlord"  
  
"I will tell you something only dragonsouls know"  
  
"I chose you in the hopes you would be able to reunite all the dragonsouls to reunite them into one being. When all 40 souls are brought together they will reunite to create the dragon god Markanoth"  
  
Kagome jumped at a crashing sound coming from outside. Kagome rushed to the window to see a large dark dragon towering over her mom. Kagome herd Rathar speak a single word "Kyrisonia" 


	5. the black dragon Kyrasonia

Chapter 5 (The black dragon Kyrasonia)  
  
A large dark dragon towered over Kagome's mom, Kagome herd Rathar speak a sing word "Kyrisonia"  
  
Kagome dashed down the stairs and out the door "Mom, run" but it was to late the Dragon's claw came down on her mom impaling her in the belly "No, it cant be real, it's not fair, she just can't die"  
  
Kagome dashed out to her moms body "mom, please be alright"  
  
Kagome's mom coughed up some blood "I... cough, cough, I love you dear"  
  
"Quiet Mom don't speak" said Kagome choking on tears  
  
Kagome's mom put her fingers under Kagome's tear "don't cry on my account dear I'll be..." Kagome's mom was just about to finish when she faded off  
  
Kagome freaked out and checked her moms pulse "No, NO. mom you cant leave me" Kagome looked up at the dragon tears steaming down her face "YOU WILL DIE!!!"  
  
The black dragon raised its head and laughed "You think you will do me any harm"  
  
Kagome surprised by the dragon's voice "You can talk..."  
  
"Of course I can, what do you take me fore, a primitive dragon" spoke the dragon with a hint of laugh  
  
Kagome's eye once again flared with white hot anger, she looked at the dragon hating every inch of the beast "Change" yelled Kagome  
  
Kagome once again went through the change and turned into the dragon  
  
The black dragon kind of surprised at the change said "I thought I sensed another Dragonlord around here, but I never thought it was you Rathar"  
  
Kagome surprised she knew her dragonsoul, just as Kagome was about to attack Rathar took over "Kyrasonia, its been a while why did you attack this girls mother?!?"  
  
Kyrasonia a little angered that Rathar would ask such a question "I sensed a Dragonlord so I thought it was this woman"  
  
Rathar exploded "You killed her because of that, because you thought she was a Dragonlord, How dare you, it was I that you sensed and yet will you killed me knowing who I am.  
  
Kyrasonia chuckled at Rathar "Rathar our relationship ended long ago, and now I'm going to kill you"  
  
Kyrasonia lunged at Rathar "Still foolish I see Kyrasonia, leaping into battle without knowing your opponent well enough" Rathar leaped up into the air and launched a fireball down at Kyrasonia, Kyrasonia jumped back "Same old tri..." Just as Kyra looked up Rathar came up swooping down and smacked her. Kyra (Short for Kyrasonia) went flying with three large gashes in her face.  
  
Kyra started laughing "is that the best you can do" Kyra put her wings in the air and yelled blades of wind. Just then 3 large air blasts struck Rathar in the face knocking him unconscious.  
  
Kyra approached smiling "I've learned some new tricks too"  
  
Kagome regained control of her body "Oh no, Rathar you there? Rathar!!"  
  
Kagome got to her feet "wha... what's happening I thought I... wait never mind the human half has taken control"  
  
"Foolish girl you don't even know how to use our powers, This shall be just as easy as killing your mother" chuckled Kyra  
  
Kagome screamed with rage, Her eyes went blank "wha... what's going on, humans shouldn't be able to use our powers, wait! Could this be the power I've herd of, every human half of the Dragonlord holds, but if it is then, oh no, its already to late" Kagome opened her mouth and screamed HELLS INFERNO. Flames combusted out of the ground around Kagome. Screaming and moaning could be herd all around. Spirits ripped themselves out of the ground. "Die" screamed Kagome as all the spirits rushed at Kyra leaving behind a waking inferno behind to follow  
  
Kyra stared blankly at the oncoming attack "There's nothing I can do to stop it, yet its so beautiful" **************************************************************** Hey thanks for reading my fan fic again I hope you continue to read and review remember I even take reviews if the criticize me 


	6. A battles end and a questes beginning

Inuyasha/Dragonlords  
  
Chapter 6 (A battles end and a quests beginning)  
  
Kyra stared blankly at the oncoming attack "theres nothing i can do to stop it, yet it's so beutifull"  
  
Kagomie's attack hits Kyra head on, Kyra starts screaming in pain as the souls start ripping her limb from limb, Kagome feels a slight bit of satisfaction, but the remorse soon takes over.  
  
Kagome reverted back to herself standing there nude looking at where Kyra used to be, There was a soul just hovering there "(Is that Kyra's soul)"  
  
As that thought passed the soul started flying at Kagome "(Oh my god even in death she seek to see me dead)"Kagome rushed towards her house but was then struck in the back by the soul sending Kagome face first into her house.  
  
"Kagome..... Kagome....Kagome pleas be ok" Kagome couldn't quite make out the voice but guessed "Inu.... Inuyasha is that you??" Kagome opend her eyes to see Inuyasha sitting down besider her bed  
  
Inuyasha spoke softly to Kagome "Please don't do that to me agian, you had me worried out of my mind." Kagome suprised that Inuyasha could even had such a tone of voice asked "What happend"  
  
"I followed a person to the wheel when they jumped in so I decided to wait a bit to see if the came back out but they didn't so I followed when I came out of the building in which the well resided I saw two dragons a black and a blue one, They were fighting when the blue dragon ended up killing the black one, what suprised me even more was when the blue dragon reverted into you, You started running I wasn't to sure from what, but before you got to your house you were thrown at it. By the time i reached you were naked and wounded so i covered you up and brought you here into your house" Inuyasha said taking a breath  
  
Kagome stated at Inuyasha "Inuyasha Thank you " Inuyasha looked confused "for what"  
  
Kagome hugged him not realizing she was still naked "Uh, Kagome your still naked ""oops, sorry"said Kagome blushing  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha "What's wrong"  
  
Inuyasha drooped his head "Kagome, im sorry your mom didn't make it"  
  
Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, and once agian Kagome hated the blackdragon, Kagome once again sought Inuyasha's embrace sobbing wildly" IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR" Inuasha puting his hand on Kagome's back "I'm sorry Kagome, I know how you must feel, Kagome get some rest your going to need it after what has happend"  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Kagome walked dwon the stairs "Hey Gramps where is Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome's Grandpa looked up at Kagome tears streaming down his face while holding sota in his arms still asleep with tear stains on his face. "Inuyahs is ouside dig.... digging your mothers grave"  
  
Kagome walked ouside to see Inuyasha patting down a grave stone infront of some freshly dug dirt. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome still with tear jerked eyes and fresh tears streaming down her face "whats wrong Kagome??"  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and brought him close and Kissed him "Inuyasha I love you, I need to tell you about what is going on."  
  
Just as Kagome was finishing Rathar spoke through Kagome "Kagome, Inuyasha there may be a way to bring back your mom"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up "Tell us how now"  
  
Rathar Spoke in a loud clear voice" if you bring all of the dragonsouls into one body or vessel they seill be merged and rleased in the for of the dragon god, Markoth, He might be alble to ressuerect your mother Kagome"  
  
"Inuyahs we have to try" Kagome said desperatly  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky "Of, course we will Kagome"  
  
And so here ends chapter 6 sorr it's so short i need some tome to think of more things. i hope you like it and look forwrd to upcoming chapters  
  
I accept all tipes of reveiws even if the critisize me. 


	7. Coming soon

I am sorry everyone for the long delay in typing the story, I just recently got Microsoft word again, I lost my copy on the computer and I will start typing my stories again, so they will now be updated, at least 5 more chapters in the next month it what I am hoping for, maybe 5 in the next few days, depends on if I get writers block


End file.
